


Boy in the Bathroom

by sarm4114



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, voldemort died during the triwizard tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarm4114/pseuds/sarm4114
Summary: Draco has recently broken up with his boyfriend and has taken the dark mark. Harry find him crying in a bathroom.orA world where draco is mean but not as mean.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is bad but I had posted this on wattpad and wanted to know the difference. Like no joke, I didn't even read over this again when I posted it on Wattpad let alone here.

It was their 5th year at Hogwarts school and Draco still wasn't used to it's quietness. He liked his friends, but he much preferred to be alone. His new favorite place to go was an abandoned boys restroom on the second floor. There, no one could bother him;no one could hurt him. 

Tears rushed down his face but he wiped them away at equal speed so all that was left was the redness covering his eyes. He swung his first into the mirror, hoping the pain would distract him. It didn't. 

He thought back to the summer before when everything changed. Voldemort was dead, he should finally be free, yet his father still wanted his son to become like him. Not only that but he found out about Draco's boyfriend, Blake. Blake was a Slytherin, like Draco, and yet Lucius still found ways to be upset. Not more than an hour later, Blake broke up with him, said he was too boring now that he refused to tease the first years. 

And now Draco's friends, who were also Blake's friends, had chosen him. Draco was finally alone. Which was what he'd wanted. right? 

Suddenly, he heard a stall door open; he wasn't alone. He raised his wand, ready to curse whoever walked out but it dropped from his hand when he saw who it was. Harry Potter. The boy who lived. The chosen one. The one who killed Voldemort. 

Draco couldn't help but laugh, he'd never really hated Potter, but it was quite pathetic to be seen like this by the boy who was perfect. He collapsed to the floor.

Harry stood there, unsure of what to do. He could hex him, leave maybe. But that's not what he did. He walked over to Draco and sat down next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong with you, your boyfriend finally break up with you?"

Draco nodded, his throat was to scratched to answer.

"Oh, shit. Sorry."

They sat in silence before Draco managed to say "It's fine, not like I cared about him"

Harry didn't know how to respond, they weren't close but he was still crying. "Sure, of course not"

Draco smiled. "Well maybe a little, but I lost more than just him, I lost my friends too"

Harry nodded. "I get that, Hermione and Ron probably didn't even notice that I was gone. Ron confessed over the summer, while I was still stuck with the Dursleys."

They sat like that for another half hour until Harry finally broke the silence. 

" We should go back to the dorms now, it's almost curfew." He tugged Draco's sweater to get his attention. "Come on"

"You go, I'm going to sleep here"

"You can't"

"Watch me, Potter."

"Well why then."

"Blake, and the others are probably laughing at me right now. I don't want to see that."

"Well I'll stay too."

"You can't"

"Watch me Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 3

"No, it's too dirty here, follow me."

Harry stood up and held up his invisibility cloak, he didn't want to be caught. He followed Draco until he saw the door that led to the room of requirements. 

They walked inside and found a room that looked exactly as Harry imagined the Slytherin dorms would look like. He sat down onto the bed on the left and stared up at a painting on the ceiling. It showed a man whom Harry couldn't recognize, holding a massive snake. Draco did the same with the one on the right. As they tried to go to sleep, Harry couldn't help but notice Draco start to sniffle on the other side of the room.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Sorry"

"Hey, it's fine I'm just worried" Draco laughed. "I'm serious"

"My dad has the same painting in our house"

Harry looked back up."Oh"

He turned back sideways to face the brick wall, thinking about whether or not his friends noticed he wasn't there. Probably not. How could he be the most famous person at the school and still the most invisible.

"Hey Harry"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Draco woke up to silence and jumped up before he remembered the night before. His gaze wandered around the room, first to the painting and then to Harry. He was tossing around in his sleep;obviously having a nightmare. For a moment Draco felt the urge to sit next to Harry and stroke his hair until he calmed down. But that would be ridiculous, right? They weren't close.

Draco and Harry had always been enemies, but Draco had preferred to imagine it as a game. Unlike his friends, Draco would never say anything harsh to Harry, only tease him about things like his grades and his scar. And Draco hoped he hadn't ever hurt Harry because he was such a kind person. Harry would tease too though and it became like a competition between the two. At least to Draco. Surely not to Harry too. He surely hates him. He was perfect and Draco was well- not.

Draco decided to sit back on his own bed until he heard Harry start to tremble across the room, his breathing becoming faster paced and more of a struggle. Without thinking, Draco rushed to Harry's side and placed his hand on his cheek.

Harry began to relax, but was still slightly shaking which made Draco anxious. 

He checked the time to see that there was still 3 hours until breakfast however he still shook Harry awake. "You okay?" he asked when he finally woke Harry up.

"Sure, why?"

"You had a nightmare. What was it about?"

"Nothing"

"Please tell me, I need to know something equally as embarrassing about you."

"I-"

"Wait, no, that was dumb, you don't need to tell me."

"Draco, listen. I'll tell you." he paused." It was the night of the tournament and Voldemort was there holding his wand towards Cedric but instead of Cedric it was you. He killed you and I couldn't do anything. I just stood and watched." At this point Harry was sobbing, holding Draco in his arms as though letting go would cause him to disappear.

Draco stayed in Harry's arms for another minute, unsure of what to do before he whispered "Why would you care?"

"What?"

"Why would you care? If I died? I mean we aren't exactly friends."

"Oh. I mean- I care about you Draco and I don't particularly want anyone else to die." Now it was Draco who was tearing up. "Maybe we could be friends. I mean if you'd have me."

"Of course Harry, you're perfect."

"I'm not"

Draco pulled Harry closer and hugged him again. "Well, believe it or not you're the best person in my life right now." Harry pulled back and grinned. "Thanks"


	5. Chapter 5

"Well" Draco said, breaking the silence "It's still a couple of hours until breakfast, what do you suppose we do?"

"Hmm. We should get to know each other, I mean we are friends now and I don't know anything about you besides the fact that you like to cry in bathrooms."

"Idiot" Draco replied, trying to keep himself from smiling. 

"You know you can laugh, right? We're friends."

"Well if you want to see me smile so much Potter, your going to have to say something funny."

"Harry"

"Nope, not until you make me smile."

Harry thought for a second before he tried tickling Draco. His attempt was unsuccessful. "Dang Malfoy, you're really not letting me get off easy huh."

"Of course not, and it's Draco"

"I don't remember you making me laugh"

Draco began to mimic Harry's attempt, and tickled the side of his chest. He burst out laughing. In between chuckles he managed to speak. "Fine, fine, I get it Draco." Draco turned away to hide his smile from the boy across from him, which surprisingly worked. Harry wasn't exactly the smartest person.

"I lived in a cupboard under the stairs until Hogwarts."

Draco's smile dropped immediately dropped. "What?"

"You heard me." Harry frowned. "I thought it would be funny to you, the golden boy living in a cupboard?"

"Oh my god, Harry, no that's horrible."

"Well, you called me Harry so it worked I guess"

"No, no, no, Harry you aren't listening. We. Are. Friends. I know I have teased you in the past but that's straight up abusive. "

"Yeah" 

The two boys paused, unsure of what to say next. "So, we should get to know each other huh? What does the boy who lived do in his free time."

"What free time?" Harry joked, but Draco could see that there was some sadness behind it. "I like to play Quidditch I guess. I like to draw sometimes too, it's one of the things I could do in a cupboard." Draco frowned, but accepted the answer. "And you?"

"It's stupid really, but I like to read a lot. I mean I guess I get what you mean about drawing, it's one of the few things I was allowed to do at the Manor."

"What kind of books?"

"Whatever was available I guess. Mostly potions but I love astronomy. My mother used to sneak books about it into my room, I guess Lucius didn't like it." He sighed."I just loved to look out the window and imagine that I was free and wandering among the stars."

"That's really nice Draco."

"Thanks"

"I should head out though, I'm sure someone will notice if we aren't at breakfast."

"Okay. See you around Malfoy." Draco flinched for a second before realizing that Harry was teasing him.

"See you Potter."


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait, Draco."

"What?"

"Can you meet me here tonight, maybe at 10?"

"Of course, I don't exactly have any friends to hang with, but is there a reason why?"

"First of all, I'm your friend so don't be spitting nonsense about not having friends. Second, I don't think you'd want me to talk to you in classes, so I need to plan when to hang out, and anyways I think I have an idea of what we can do."

"Thank you."Draco whispered, as if saying the words any louder would cause physical harm, but he had to say it. As pathetic as it was, no one had ever gone out of their way to spend time with him and he felt happy to know that there was someone who cared.

"Well, see you then!" And just like that the golden boy was gone. 

Harry didn't bother to return to his dorm, instead he went straight to the dining hall. He noticed Hermione and Ron sitting together and laughing and as much of a bother he felt he was being, he decided he should sit with them."Hey guys" he said with a grin on his face.

"What's got you so happy mate?" Ron questioned.

"New friend."Harry replied.

"You sure they're just a 'friend', you seem awfully cheery"

"Yeah, I mean he's really nice you know, but I haven't known him for a while. Although, I actually met him before you two but we were never really friends."

"Okay, well that's great to know! Just don't replace us." she said."I know Ron and I have been hanging out a lot and being unfair, so I'm glad you have someone to talk to."

"You know Harry, I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out tonight? Maybe play wizard's chess like we used to?"

"Oh, Ron I would love to but I already have plans. What about tomorrow, it's Saturday so we could spend the whole day together?"

"Of course Harry! That sound's great!"

They smiled and continued to catch up when a familiar face walked into the dining hall. Draco. He kept his head low out of discomfort, which was unusual for someone who was typically very confident.

"Is he alright? I mean he's not the nicest person but his family is horrid so I wouldn't wish him any more harm" Hermione noted. No one could reply before Blake walked up to Draco and laughed.

"Hey Dray, where were you last night? Too scared to go to your own dorm? Well, you can't hide from us forever my love."

"Fuck off." Draco mumbled. "I'm not scared of you and I'm definitely not your love."

Blake laughed "Of course not Dray, who would love you? I mean you are a death eater."

The room went silent. No one had known that Draco had taken the Dark Mark the previous year. Except Blake, and now everyone, including his one and only friend. 

Draco felt his eyes begin to water, but refused to cry. "Blake, please."

"Begging now huh? Didn't think that was your style." He punched Draco in the face before quickly pulling up his sleeve, revealing the black blob that was left on his pale skin.

Draco quickly pulled it back down, but he knew it was too late. He rushed out before he could hear anything that was being said about him. Great, he thought. What was he going to do now?

Well, one thing that was for sure is that he skipped his classes. Harry checked his seat every class, not knowing what he expected. Of course he wouldn't be there. But what about their plans? Would Draco still come? Harry knew he couldn't exactly ask, so he decided he would go anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco was terrified. He knew. There was no hiding it now. So, what was he supposed to do? He knew he hated him,right? He hated himself. But part of him stayed hopeful and so despite not knowing why, he headed to meet Harry. 

When he got there it was 5 minutes 'til 10. Draco started freaking out, what if he didn't show? It's not like he expected him too in the first place so then why is he so upset. His breathing started to quicken and tears fell from his eyes. It had been nice having Harry Potter as a friend, if only for a day. But it wasn't, because at exactly 10, a silhouette appeared at the door, Harry. 

"Hey Harry"

"Draco. How- I mean are you okay? We've gotta stop meeting like this."

"Can't get rid of me that easily" Draco said with a smirk. His eyes were still puffy but he'd stopped crying which was a start.Harry wrapped his hands around him and gave him a hug before whispering "I don't want to get rid of you Draco."

"You should Harry, actually you can leave now, I know you hate me."

"I don't hate you Draco and if I did I wouldn't have shown up."

"Oh"

"Well, since we are here, I wanted to take you somewhere."

"Where?"  
"Not telling." Harry said, covering his eyes and leading him out of the room. But Draco was nervous, what if this was just a plot to get him to go and be made fun of, or beaten up? He started shaking, and despite his attempts to stop, tears fell from his eyes. Harry must've noticed because he stopped and removed his hand." Hey, look at me. I'm just going to the Quidditch field, I thought it would be nice to fly over the lake and look at the stars."

Dracp started sobbing, "I'm so sorry Harry, I should've trusted you-I mean I do trust you but-"

"I get it Draco." And with that they left.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco was amazed when Harry led him over the lake. The stars were way more clear than the ones at the Manor, making all of his favorite constellations visible from the reflection in the lake.

After hours of flying, they laid in the grass and Draco explained all of the stars and patterns until Harry fell asleep. He carried him back inside underneath the invisibility cloak to the room of requirement, where they both slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

In the following weeks, everything became normal. Harry became close with Hermione and Ron again, and Draco found friendship in his classmates, Pansy and Blaise. Despite their friends, Harry and Draco met almost every night, becoming even closer.

One day, Draco decided to repay Harry for the day at the Quidditch field. He led him out into an opening in the Forbidden forest and revealed a huge picnic full of each of their favorite foods.

"Oh wow, Draco this is amazing" Harry said with a smile that lit up Draco's world.

"Of course it is, I planned it." Draco smirked. Gosh Harry loved that smirk.

They stuffed themselves until they felt sick, and Harry became tired. He hesitated before allowing his head to rest on Draco's chest. Draco's face became bright pink as he stroked his hand through the boy's dark, curly hair. He had come to realized how deeply he felt towards Harry, but was terrified to let their friendship go.

"Harry?"

"hmm?"

"Listen, I have to tell you something, and you might hate me after but-"

"Yeah okay Draco."

"No, I'm serious."

Harry sat up, facing Draco. "Listen, I didn't hate you when I found out you were a death eater, I doubt whatever you did is going to be worse."

"It's different, Harry. ithinkiloveyou."

"What'd you say?" Harry was still half asleep.

"Listen I get it's a shock but if you could say something else?"

"No, Dray, I didn't hear you."

"Dray?"

"You're name's long. Now just say it."

"Harry James Potter, I love you and I know it's too soon and you don't see me like that but I just wanted you to know."

Harry was speechless. He had dreamed of this but he had quite literally become friends with Draco because of his ex.

Draco's face saddened at Harry's lack of response and began to stand up to leave, but before he could he was pulled into a kiss. "I love you too, Dray" 

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, enjoying every breath he took. It disappointed him to know that this night wouldn't last forever, but he knew that the two of them would.

The end :)


End file.
